You're Kidding, Right?
by xxAsLongAsWereTogetherxx
Summary: I really just wish this was a sick joke. I mean, it sadly wasn't, but on the other hand...I was about to explode from excitement. Sure, there was the degrading fact that I could die at any moment, but that's just a detail...Right?


**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first ever fan-fiction! I hope you like it, and if not? Well, that's okay because I had a lot of fun writing this. :D So, here's the first chapter!

* * *

_Dear (Forget that, it sounded old fashioned), Half-Bloods._

_Yeah. So if you're reading this, you must be descended from a god in some way. Whether you're a legacy, a demigod, or a child of demigods, you can read this diary... I mean, journal._

_I said can. I didn't say I would recommend it. Actually, you should turn around, bury this book, buy a passport, and take the next plane out to Mexico. Okay, forget the Mexico part, but still- Get away. _

_If you're an idiot, and you're STILL reading this, well, aren't you a rebel? If you put this down...Then my guess is you wouldn't be reading this part anyways. So...Here's the start, and don't say I didn't warn you. 'Cause I did_

_Sincerely (Forget that too), Katherine._

* * *

We looked around, devastated by the blood coating the ground and...Wait. You're probably confused, huh? You probably have no clue what I'm talking about? Yeah, that's pretty normal.

Speaking of which, I got ahead of explaining myself. I should start with the day my life was...Turned around? I think that's an accurate term. So...Let's start from the beginning. Yet again...

I woke up to the loud beeping of my alarm clock, that I had set the night before. I quickly turned it off for the obvious reasons. If you don't know this for yourself, take my word that it's not the most...Pleasant way to be woken up.

Did I forget to mention that it was five in the morning? _And_ the first day of seventh grade? If I did, now you can probably see why it sucked. All the same, l trudged to the bathroom, and quickly showered.

Yeah, I know- This is boring stuff right here. But it gets better, or worse, depending on how you look at it. When I was done, I started getting dressed. My outfit consisted of a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it, and ripped up jeans.

I just left my hair down in dark tangles, not really caring, and put on a small amount of eyeliner. I know you don't really care, but I just wanted to tell you how _fancy_ I am. Not. Before I walked out the door, I put on my neon sneakers, threw on a sweatshirt, and grabbed a Poptart, all while swinging on my backpack.

Now _that, _is what I call multi-tasking. l dashed across the street and waited impatiently for the bus. It was bad enough we had to go to school, but now we had to wait? It made it even worse. Soon enough, the familiar roar of the engine was heard, and the yellow vehicle was seen coming to a stop by my house. The doors opened and I bounded up them, quickly claiming an empty seat.

Almost none of my friends rode the same bus as me, and my 'friends' that did, Hailey and Jonah, they were fake. I don't mean that they were fake friends, I mean that their personalities were. Like, at the start of fifth grade, we were inseparable. But they changed, and I chose to stay the same.

It sucked, to say the least, but I really couldn't let it bother me. But it did. The worst part though? They still acted like we were the bestest of friends, but when one of their other friends showed up? Yeah, I was treated like I was nothing.

As I saw that we neared the school, I shook the thoughts out of my head. I mean, I would need to focus so I could actually find my classrooms and locker, and...Basically, everything else. Fun...Right? Wrong.

Getting off the bus should have been an easy task, but was it? No. To say the least, it was a stamepede. But once _almost _everyone else was off, I found it safe to exit. While I was walking to the doors of the school, I found myself looking around for my best friends- Jade, Saven, and Phoebe, though I saw no sign of them.

Only when I walked into the auditorium, did I see the three sitting down. They were pretty distinguishable from the rest of the crowd. Jade wore bright, mix-matched clothing, Phoebe donned floral patterns, and Saven wore multiple layers of coats, shirts, and sweatshirts.

I mean, I shouldn't be talking, I fit right in with them. Besides, I really couldn't ask for better friends. When I sat next to them, we turned into our fan girl selves. Right now our fandom obsession was the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series, and the Heroes of Olympus series.

Okay, we've finished all of the books they have out so far, but still, there was a LOT to obsess over. I smiled widely, because I hadn't seen them since, what? June? July? I was just glad we could all talk and hang out for a while.

Most people would say hi, and just talk about normal stuff, right? Well, the thing is, we aren't most people. Though we were a-dork-able, we were kind of odd. But the thing is? We were proud of it. Because, well, we were being who we are. Let me correct that. Who we _really _are.

The next few minutes were a blur of greetings, fan girling, and laughing, but all too soon, the bell rang. I jumped up from my seat and rushed through the hallways, trying to find my locker. What number was it again? Forty-six something?

Eventually I had to stop and ask a teacher, because I was admittedly, lost. They showed me to my locker and I quickly opened it using my combination that I somehow remembered- 23-11-37. Trust me, that was a big accomplishment, because I don't remember stuff easily.

After I wrestled by backpack into my locker, and got out a mess of binders, folders, and pencils, I looked to my schedule. First period, English. Great. I rushed through the halls, again, until I found room 234. I took a random seat just as the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. What was her name? Mrs. Yule? Sure. Let's go with that.

Forty minutes. That's how long Mrs. Yule blabbed on about rules and procedures. I honestly tuned out after about ten minutes, because to say the least? It. Was. Boring. Looking at my schedule again, I saw that I had art. And it was at the other side of the school.

This time, I was almost late, but I entered the classroom just as the bell rang. I guess I got lucky. Yet again, we had to listen to non-stop rules, but after ten minutes, we actually got an assignment. We had to draw our interests, which I did reluctantly.

But after that? We got to learn about lines. For the rest of the period. I never thought that hearing the bell ring would be so much of a relief, but it definitely was. I mean, sure, hearing how there's straight lines AND wavy lines was interesting, but...No thanks.

I made my way to the chorus room, which was thankfully right down the hall. I grabbed a folder that was filled with music, and took a random seat. At least in this class, we sang for most of the period, and listened to the rules for about five minutes.

Next was social studies, which had to be one of the most boring subjects on earth. But once I heard that we would be starting the Greek unit first? I couldn't have been more excited. You might be wondering why, but remember when I said what my favorite books were? Well, those are based on Greek mythology.

I mean, it was only a rumor that we would start those first, but...Can't I have false hope? As I walked through the doors and took a seat, I only became more excited as I saw by best friends there. At least we had one class together.

The teacher, Mr. Rosade, was creepy. Not in a stalker kind of way, but for the fact he had no emotion. At all. Even his voice was flat, like he was being forced to speak in a monotone. He seemed strict too, so I didn't think that I would like him very much.

Luckily, the rules only lasted about five minutes, but Saven, Phoebe, Jade, and I still exchanged eye rolls. It might not have been that bad, but boring was boring, no matter what. To my pleasure though, the rumors were true, and we would start with Greek mythology.

To pass the time, Mr. Rosade decided to tell us a Greek myth, as there was over a half-hour of class left. Not that I was complaining. I eagerly waited for the teacher to start, leaning forward slightly, and I could see my friends doing the same.

"Long ago, there were three sisters- Mesdusa, Euryale, and Stheno, born of Phorcys and Ceto. Medusa was said to be the most beautiful of them all, and longed by many. One day though, Lady Athena caught Medusa and Lord Poseidon in her temple. Angered, Athena turned Medusa's hair into snakes and her face so horrid it turned onlookers into stone," he said, pausing a moment.

I nodded satisfied, as I know this myth already. I was pretty much aware that there were several different versions of this myth, but this one was most commonly told. Or I thought so, anyways.

"Many fell to be her victim, tricked into looking at her. Eventually though, Perseus the son of Zeus was sent to retrieve her head for Polydectes. The king of Seriphus. He beheaded her, and she remained dead, up until five years ago when she reformed. This time she was slayed by Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon," he finished, and I could've sworn his eyes flashed gold for a second.

I froze. Did he just say...No, he couldn't have. I mean, Perseus Jackson, or Percy, was just a book character. Right? A _fictional_ book character. It must've been a joke. There's no other explanation. But then again, didn't seem like the type of teacher to joke around.

I was about to speak up when the bell rang, I saw my friends with the same expression as me. I would just have to talk to them about it at lunch, which was only in three periods. I could deal with three periods, right?

Wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I realized how wrong I was. No matter how hard I attempted to concentrate, my mind kept going back to that stupid myth. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

Because of this, it was almost relieving when I saw my friends sitting down at a table. I rushed over to them and sat down, and we exploded into conversation all at once. We really couldn't understand eachother because of this.

"Okay, one at a time," Jade interrupted, noticing the problem.

"Did he say Percy Jackson?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Saven confirmed.

"But...Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I wish I knew," Phoebe replied, clutching her book tightly.

"How do we find out?" Saven questioned, speaking up.

"This is why you should all watch Criminal Minds," Jade stated in a sing-song voice, adjusting her hipster glasses.

"Uh, what does that have to do with this?" I wondered out loud, incredulous.

"Then you would know how to solve mysteries," she continued.

"Oh," Saven said simply, brushing her short black hair behind an ear.

"What do we do for now?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Jade shrugged. "We'll find out what this is about eventually."

I nodded, just as the bell rang. Had we really spent _that _long talking? I guess so, and even though I didn't want to, I went to the next class. Thankfully the next two periods went by in a blur, as I zoned out for the majority of the time.

I stopped by my locker as soon as the bell signaling the end of the day rang, and got out my stuff. I shoved my supplies into my backpack and zipped it up, before putting around my back. As I walked out to the buses I wished I could go home, but I knew that I had cross country.

So instead of going on bus eight, like I normally would, I kept walking until I reached the sports bus. I boarded it and sat away from everyone, as I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I mean, why would I be? Mr. Rosade could have been wearing a dress and I wouldn't have been this confused. Oh well. I guess I would have to figure it out later...

* * *

I walked, no, practically dragged myself to my mom's car, sweating like a pig. I'm aware that it sounds gross, but it's the truth. Who wouldn't be sweating? We just ran two and half miles. Okay, forget that. There's several people who aren't sweating, but the thing that doesn't make sense? Those were the people in the lead.

I was more towards the middle, and that was fine with me. If I went any faster I would've exploded, and trust me when I say I don't have a death wish. I would only realize how ironic that sentence was at a later time. Then, I really wouldn't find it so funny.

As soon as I sat in the front seat, I buckled myself and my mom started driving. She kept asking how my day went, and stuff like that, but I was too tired and distracted to bother answering her. Eventually though, she got the message and shut up.

When she pulled into the driveway of our small house, I immediately went inside room. Closing my door I collapsed onto my bed, forgetting about everything but that social studies class. It seemed stupid to dwell on it but did I?

Heck yeah. But no matter how bothered I was, I had to realize I couldn't do anything about it. At least not now. Would I find out eventually? Yeah, I would. How? I don't know. When would I start trying? Tomorrow.

I'll try to figure out everything tommorow, no matter how difficult it proved to be. Satisfied with this thought, I drifted off to sleep, and then came the nightmares. Worse than any I've experienced before...

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that was chapter one! I know that the grammar and stuff isn't great, but English isn't my strong suit, so I apologize for that. But like I said, I had fun writing this and that's what's important! Oh, and please let me know if my characters seem Mary Sue-ish, as I'm really trying to avoid this. So, thanks for reading and bye for now! :D


End file.
